My Official Mary Sue Fic
by Lux et Veritas
Summary: Complete HGSS - A young girl gets randomly sucked into the HPvers.. WARNING: OC! MARY SUE!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter - apart from my copy of the books and movies... They ARE mine!**  
**

For sstarmac, who is always (very) diplomatic when giving me her opinion of my fics. Even though if she had of read this before I posted it she probably would have stopped me.

* * *

MAJOR WARNING!!!! MARY SUE MARY SUE MARY SUE!!!

* * *

Debbie sat in her room, staring at her computer, she'd finally aced minesweeper, not just beginner and intermediate, she'd aced 'Expert'. She sighed, _'Ok, maybe not aced it, but I did finally finish it at least once'. _Now her name was on the High scores list. Sad, but it really was the high point of her day. For the next few minutes, Debbie just played with different things on her computer, pictures of her favourite stars, her music, funny emails her friends had sent. Giving an exasperated sigh, she stood up; it was the same shit she looked at every day.

'_Now what? My life sux!'_ Debbie looked around, what else was she going to do? She grabbed the last book off her bookshelf and sat back down.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" she read.

'_Picture me shocked'_she thought wryly, being one of only five books on her bookshelf (that all started with the words "Harry Potter and the"); that were arranged in order; the odds where _absolutely astonishing_ that if she grabbed the last one it would 'Order of the Phoenix'. She smirked at that, most people may not appreciate her sense of humour but she thought she was funny.

She opened the book and started to read, but after the first few paragraphs, she stopped.

"I'm sorry JK, your books are great really… but I just finished reading this one." She muttered. Honestly, their hadn't been a day since she'd bought the first book, that she wasn't reading one of them, she basically had them memorised!

Absently Debbie started drawing on the cover, just some little S's, possibly for Slytherin? Nah! Definitely for Severus Snape! If she liked him after reading the book, she totally loved him after seeing the movie! Yes, Alan Rickman was a good actor, but with his hair died black and those clothes, and the _voice_, his acting ability wasn't really what she was thinking about... '_I wonder if he's what JK had in mind, is he anything like what JK imagined when she was writing the book? I guess it doesn't really matter, Severus Snape, is just a character. No, it doesn't matter at all.'_

"Dammit! What the hell am I doing?' Debbie almost slapped herself when she realised what she was doing. Drawing on an autographed copy of Harry Potter was not something she did every day.

Debbie let out a slightly hysterical giggle, thank goodness she had been using her black light pen, there would be no marks, it would wipe off, and even if there were marks, you would only be able to see them if she shined the black light onto it.

Carefully Debbie wiped the cover with a damp cloth and looked around for her keys; there was a little black light key ring on them. After getting the light she scanned the cover. _'Nope, everything has been wiped off, thank god!' _but she kept looking, just in case. _'Bugger, I got some on the edge - No… No I didn't – I was drawing down the bottom, and wiping to the side… there's no way…' _The smudge of glow-in-the-dark ink was at the top corner, _'It almost looks like writing…' _Debbie quickly jumped up and found a magnifying glass. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read:

"_**Based on actual events as recorded by JK Rowling, Protected by the Wizarding Council for the Protection against Wizard/Witch and Muggle integration in the year 1999. All Witches and Wizards are advised to NOT open this book as the results will be dire."**_

'_So JK ha__s a bit of a sense of humour too… Ok so that was obviously put there in a shameless display of marketing, but why bother writing something like that if it wasn't clearly visible?- and 1997, that was about a year after when the book was set, or was it the same year, but still six years before it was released...'_

Debbie opened up the book, scanning the inside cover with her light – nothing, she flipped to the back cover – nothing, and the back inside cover – '_Yes!'_

'_**To the Muggles, **_

_**The Ministry has offered, to those who see the signs, one chance to see the Wizarding World, and learn of things that even I am not able to report in my books. Point your wand at these words and say "Alohamora" this very basic spell will open up the door to the Wizarding World. Be careful, no one must know you're there, if anyone finds out, you must obliviate (you will only have the ability to do this while you are in the Wizarding World), you must not change anything. You may only stay for two weeks. Failure to comply with these conditions will result in immediate removal, also you will be 'obliviated', Note: Just like Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

_**Respectfully**_

_**JK Rowling.'**_

This was great, even though Debbie didn't believe in magic, she still felt like she'd one a prize. Not many people would know about the hidden writing… after all how many people are stupid enough to draw all over their books?

Then in a sudden moment of realization, Debbie's heart sank. It was a trick, but one that could never be proven. Wizards and Witches couldn't open this book because it was protected, and 'Muggles' wouldn't have wands.

Debbie pointed at the book, "Alohamora," she said, then in a much more commanding voice, "Alohamora!" Again nothing.

Sighing, Debbie made herself comfortable on her bed, picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. Really, what else was she going to do at 6pm on a Tuesday night?

"Bugger," she muttered, "forgot snacks."

There was a packet of chips on the desk near the window, but that seemed too far. Smiling wryly, Debbie pointed the remote at the chips, "Ackio Chippies!"

"Wing guardian Leviosah" nah, that wasn't right, was it? How did Hermione do it?

It's not Levi-oh-sah, its Levio-sah,

"Maybe I should just stick to the ones I can pronounce," Debbie grumbled, then pointed the remote at the book "Alohamora!"

Finally giving up, she leant back and shut her eyes, maybe work that day had been too stressful, she was very tired and a few seconds later, she was fast asleep.

Debbie's POV

What seemed like moments later, I was being shaken awake, I sleepily grumbled for my mother to leave me alone, the alarm hadn't even went off yet. That woke me up a bit; I was 21 I didn't live at home anymore.

"I assure you that I am most definitely not your mother!" a cold voice declared from behind me.

I smiled, an unusual beginning, but still the same dream. Damn that was a sexy voice… I shuddered.

Mistaking the cause of my shudder, Severus Snape said, "Ah, so you now realise I am not your mother? Why, may I ask, are you out of your room after curfew?"

Which way to go? Shy or naughty schoolgirl? Beg for detention? Ask for help with homework, or just tell him straight out, that he was right, I should be in bed… and did he want to come? You know… just to make sure I got there ok.

I sat up and looked around, wow, I was getting good at this, the table I had just moments before been slumped across, looked like a real genuine Hogwarts table, and it had what looked like real genuine Hogwarts books on it, unfortunately it looked like I was wearing real genuine Hogwarts robes – that cut out naughty schoolgirl, that required a cuter outfit. And then I had a brilliant idea, but I quickly tried to hide my grin.

I turned around and looked up at the Professor with my best lost look on my face. "I realise you are not my mother, Sir, also I do not have a curfew, and I'm not sure who you are."

Severus looked shocked for a moment, I thought the corner of his lip may have tilted for an instant, but then it was gone.

"I believe you have been given an amnesia potion, I have the antidote in my Quarters, Follow me."

Amnesia potion? Obviously my mind was so intent on creating realistic surroundings that it didn't have time to plan what Snape would actually say. And as I walked behind him to his quarters, I had to ask myself… did I care?

Apparently I was really concentrating hard on my surroundings because the room looked gorgeous, all a beautiful green, with black leather, mahogany and silver. It was dark, obviously very masculine but still very stylish.

Severus grabbed me around the waist and leant me against the wall. Thoughts about the room fled my mind; this Snape was apparently not much of a talker.

"Hermione, we really need to stop doing this. Amnesia? Lucky no one saw us, not even Longbottom would believe that, we should wait til graduation, it's only two weeks…"

He was leaning closer, and I just wanted him to shut up and kiss me. His lips finally touched mine; it was incredible, fireworks, explosions… Hermione????

I froze, but Severus was already taking a step back, something was wrong, he was looking right into my eyes, trying to find something that just wasn't there. I finally began to understand what was going on, I wasn't dreaming, the spell did work – I was in Hogwarts, but this wasn't just character from a book, he was real!

Everything around me including Severus froze. Even the pictures were now acting like… well pictures. I heard a noise behind me, a girl was climbing out of a hidden door in the wall, and the girl was… me.

"I saw that you know, it is most impolite to kiss other people's husbands." I stared.

After a few moments of watching my face glaring at me I finally said, "I didn't know he was your husband, I… you look like me… who are you?"

She sneered, so very much like Severus. "JK said that only people with somewhat above average intelligence would be able to get in our world. Obviously if I am you, then you are me. We have switched bodies. Didn't you know?"

Again I stared. "Severus is very lucky he realised that you weren't me, otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"I would have told him," I started quickly "I thought I was dreaming, but then he called me Hermione…" I trailed off.

"Do you often dream about Severus?"

I blushed, but couldn't answer.

"Look," Hermione said sighing, "You have come very close to breaking the rules of your stay here, if you chose to go home right now, I will not 'obliviate' you. But if you chose to stay," her voice hardened, "I will 'obliviate' you and send you home anyway."

I smiled, it was two weeks to graduation, seventh year, some time between the Order of the Phoenix and now, her secret 'husband' had had a huge impact on her attitude. I liked it; you could tell she was smart just by looking into her eyes. But you could also see that she didn't care if you knew. Maybe getting acceptance from Severus had been what she needed and as long as he knew that she knew-it-all no one else mattered.

"I choose to go home right now."

Hermione took a metal object out of her pocket and placed the loops over her fingers. She held her hand out to me, I reached out, and as I touched her hand, the room went dark until there were sparks of red, green and blue light. Eventually they faded and the room lightened.

I looked up and seeing Hermione, I touched my face and hair, I was me.

Hermione pointed to the wall. "Just go out were I came in."

I began walking away, when I reached the wall I turned back and said "Thankyou, for not wiping my memory I mean, I won't tell anyone."

Hermione smiled. "I know you won't." she paused, "By the way, I left my email address on the table in your room, wicked computer by the way, I had hoped you would keep me updated on the muggle world, if you want, I mean, I don't get back there often."

I grinned, was she kidding? Of course I did!

"Sure no problem," I said, trying to sound cool, "And let me know how things work out here, ok?"

She nodded and waved, I waved back and climbed out through the wall.

JK Rowling was standing in the room waiting for me, "You're the first one they've let back out with their memory still intact. Well after me that is."

I tried to smile at her, but my mind was growing foggy, moments later I was asleep again.

The next morning Debbie awoke fully refreshed from a long peaceful sleep, as the memories of last nights dreams came back to her, she became sad. The dream had seemed so real; it would have been incredible to actually meet Hermione and Severus, and even JK Rowling.

'Oh well, at least I don't have to work today,' she thought as she crawled out of bed.

Not being the most graceful person first thing in the morning, Debbie bumped into the table and knocked a book to the ground.

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"You're what got me into trouble in the first place," she glared at the book, but then sighing resignedly picked it up.

A small piece of parchment fluttered out of it to rest on the ground.

Debbie reached for it, holding her breath…

Then began to read:

Hi Debbie,

I hope you enjoyed your stay, Sorry I am going

to have to cut your trip short, but it is necessary

as you are now leaving the library with Severus.

We can't have that now, Can we? It took me six

years to finally get him – and you can't have him!

Please keep in touch.

Hermione.

H. smiled "My life is excellent."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Btw.. this is not me, I haven't finished minesweeper expert, I have other books on my bookshelf, I'm not 21... etc etc..

This is another one of those fics I wrote Jan 2005 and forgot to post..

Come to think of it I lied in Love Sick Puppy, Jan 2005 was 3years ago. So I finished this and that then. Cool? Cool.


End file.
